vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandalphon (Shin Megami Tensei)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Sandalphon, The Dark Angel Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation Classification: Angel, Archangel, Twin Brother of Metatron, Divine Scribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Sandalphon is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to battle a being such as him being compared to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), True Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Sandalphon's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Magic, Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the Multiverse and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Sandalphon can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Healing, Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect allies with their vitality fully restored with Samarecarm), Absorption, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Should be equal to his Twin Brother Metatron, being regarded as his opposite and having been ascended to Angelhood alongside him) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond Space and Time, as well the Laws of Physics, being native to the Expanse, a conceptual realm of pure thought which exists above the Physical Multiverse, and allows those who enter it to travel through Time). Omnipresent throughout Space and Time (Demons of Sandalphon's caliber are eternal beings who exist throughout all of Space and Time, whose deaths at the present moment are only killing part of them and not destroying them for good, being like "a blink of an eye" in their perspective) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiverse level+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Possibly Nigh-Omnicient Weaknesses: None Notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Robots Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Giants Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Male Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings